


Ceremonial Preparation

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Culture, Community: tf-speedwriting, Gen, Implied Violence, Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt -> Scenario: preparing for a really big celebration (written for the current tf_speedwriting 2013 advent challenge)</p><p>This piece makes slight references to the fic, Over The Top, but can be seen as stand alone that uses some of the same ideas that particular fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ceremonial Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -> Scenario: preparing for a really big celebration (written for the current tf_speedwriting 2013 advent challenge)
> 
> This piece makes slight references to the fic, Over The Top, but can be seen as stand alone that uses some of the same ideas that particular fic.

“Hey Bee!”

At the sound of his tiny human friend's voice, Bumblebee looks away from the data pad and the two mechs that he had been listening to as they chatted about what they could be doing next in the room and smiles, happy to see him and Carly as his hand holds a data pad against his hip plating.

“Hey there, Spike. Hey, Carly. How are you two?”

“We're doing good, Bee. What are you up to? It looks like you guys are preparing the rec room for something big.”

“We are.”

“What for? Did Megatron finally decide to surrender because he's bored of making war with his Decepticons and stop fighting with you guys?”

Spike gently nudges Carly smiling at his words, instead of reacting to her mate words she is watching him as though she is trying to read the body language of their giant friend, and Bee knows that she is more interested in his answer than the gentle teasing of her mate. He wonders if anyone had taken the time and told their human allies that the big mechs and the mini-bots have separate cultural traditions – rather that they did before the War made almost nearly fragging everything seem obsolete.

Unlikely given how busy every 'bot is between duties and impromptu battles.

“Bee?”

“No, if it was anything to do that scenario then Optimus would have us to do something completely different.”

“What's going on then?”

“Um, I'm helping the big bots prep the rec room for a bonding ceremony.”

“Wha -”

They react at the same time, its in that moment that Bee remembers Carly is really the only one so far among the humans, who has shown in some interest in Cybertronian culture and how their giant protectors and their enemies had lived on their home planet before the War.

“Who's getting bonded, Bee?”

He gestures at a table at the farthest corner of the room that is out of the way of the proceedings, where Cliffjumper, Windcharger, Brawn, and Huffer are sitting together, talking about something. Sometimes having quiet discussions that somehow turned into loud discussions. 

Of things that had Bumblebee _wishing_ that he hadn't heard them talking about.

“Cliffjumper, Brawn, Windcharger, and Huffer are going to be having a spark bonding ceremony soon. That's what all the preparation activity is about.”

“Really? That's awesome, Bee. I wasn't sure that 'Jumper had seemed like the type to settle with his personality.”

He grins cautiously at Carly's words though he was keeping an optic on Spike too, because the other had gone silent on them. To be honest, he had actually thought something along the same lines as Carly even though he had worked with the red mini-bot long before they had left Cybertron.

“Well yeah with Cliffjumper, you can never be sure what a mech like him will surprise you with.”

“Too true! Is there anything I can do to help, Bee?”

“...Excuse me, I'm just gonna go find dad and see who he might be with.”

Carly smiles up at Bumblebee as her mate leaves them alone in the rec room as other Autobots move around them and he realizes that the Autobots are blessed to have her as one of their friends and allies.


End file.
